


Take The Shot

by muchmoremajestic



Series: Locked and Loaded (Please Break My Heart) [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ships are there but not primary focus of story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray knows actions have consequences, but when he needs to make a split second decision about who to save, the results will leave a lasting impact for the FAHC far beyond what he could have ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Shot

The sirens are coming from the west, distant. Ray scans the direction of the sounds but does not see the flashing lights of oncoming police cruisers. He switches to leaning on his right knee, and readjusting his gun. He is supposed to have eyes on Gavin, who is currently on the 15th floor of the Montclair building across the street north from Ray's position downloading files from a black market trader's desktop. Geoff is with him, and Ray can see his boss acting as lookout as Geoff peers around a corner in the empty office.

The sirens are still distant, but the sound is now being drowned out by the approach of helicopters. Multiple helicopters, Ray notes, and not just the one Jack is meant to be piloting. There are at least two choppers going, and the distinct sound of heavy gunfire.

_Shit._

Ray searches the sky to see if he can spot Jack approaching and provide additional sniper fire, but before he can spot Jack he sees a familiar masked figure fighting on a lower rooftop to the east of the tower Ray is perched on. Ryan is being pursued by a larger man and the two exchange blows repeatedly.

_What happened to Ryan's gun? He left with plenty of ammo. Wasn't he supposed to be running a distraction with Michael?_

The burly man takes a swing and misses just to receive a gut punch from Ryan. The gunfire continues to ring out above and out of the corner of Ray's eye he can finally spot Jack's chopper flying in from the South, but she is still too far out for Ray to see her pursuer.

The sirens are getting closer, and Ray can see a train of police cars speeding after a chrome Adder and funneling the Adder toward Ray's location.

"Goddammit Michael", Ray says to no one. _Something's not right_.

He realizes it's been seconds since he's had eyes on Gavin and Geoff, and looks down to see a SWAT team quickly entering the Montclair. _FUCK._

Ray touches his ear piece and calls for Geoff. "GEOFF, SWAT ARE ON THEIR WAY UP GET OUT OF THERE"

He glances over to Ryan, where he sees the burly man swing a pipe at Ryan's head. The distance is so far but Ray swears he can hear the clanking sound of the metal meeting Ryan's head as he goes down. The man bends down to start dragging Ryan's body toward the edge of the roof.

Ray also sees that Jack is trying to turn east, and is currently smoking from the amount of fire she's taken.

He turns around to see Michael and the police convoy about to drive into the SWAT team's barricade.

Gavin and Geoff are still on the 15th floor, with the SWAT team rapidly ascending the stairs.

What has happened in a matter of seconds feels like an eternity, and Ray isn't sure which of his crew members he needs to save first.

_Well, dicks._

Ray picks his first target, aims, and fires.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm trying something new with this series. This is my first work on AO3 so any feedback is greatly appreciated. Come find me on tumblr at muchmoremajestic.


End file.
